


Use Your Outside Voice, Richie Tozier!

by mapurlsyrup



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: And You Get To Make It Happen, Breaking Through The Bounds Of Canon, Depending On How You Play It, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Metafiction, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, This Is A Piece Of Fanfiction Masquerading Under The Guise Of A Game Basically, Time Loop, fangame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapurlsyrup/pseuds/mapurlsyrup
Summary: “And this is very important, Richie: Don’t forget to use your outside voice. You'll understand when you get there.”(A fix-it fangame, but also a rumination on the power of transformative fanworks as a whole.)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Use Your Outside Voice, Richie Tozier!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you follow me on Twitter you'll know that (unfortunately) I have spent the past three months obsessively working on an IT fangame. It's a game about Reddie but also, sort of a game about transformative works as a whole? I really hope people like it.

Game available to download on my itch.io page [HERE](https://mapurl.itch.io/use-your-outside-voice).

Arrow keys to move. Spacebar to interact.

Length is approximately one hour. Game should autosave at the beginning of scenes. Note that starting a new game will overwrite this save.


End file.
